


That Helpless Feeling

by HWTenebi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aftercare, Bloodplay, Consensual Gore, Gore, Oral Sex, Other, Sort Of, first form frieza, gender neutral reader, you get shot with death beams and then you give him a bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWTenebi/pseuds/HWTenebi
Summary: Frieza helps you to feel helpless(Inspired by DB Super episode 23)





	That Helpless Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here that I finally worked up the courage to post. Some of my Bad Gore Kink™ is in here so use discretion I guess? The ending also isn't fantastic but what can you do, I'm a bad writer

Shaking in agony as you sank abruptly to your knees, you cast your eyes down and threw your hands out in front of yourself to keep from crashing to the ground. Now you knelt, hunched over and breathing hard, bleeding from both ankles where Death Beams had punctured your flesh and torn your tendons. You couldn’t stand or run away but, even if you could, there would have been no escaping from the chilly tyrant who held you captive. His footsteps rang loud in your ears as he drew closer, his sinister chuckle sending a fearful shiver down your spine. The high pitched hiss of energy gathering was all the warning you got before another beam pierced your shoulder, rupturing muscle and bone and drawing a scream from your throat. Your right arm now hung uselessly at your side, your left trembling with the effort of keeping you upright.

 

“Does it hurt?” Frieza purred, his voice a gross parody of concern. He was directly in front of you now, gently pushing your chin up with his fingers and gazing directly into your watery eyes. “Is this causing you pain?”

 

A smirk twisted his lips as he pushed the first finger of his other hand into the small hole he had made in your shoulder, moving it in and out, sharp fingernail grazing the exposed nerve endings inside. Warm tears spilled down your cheeks as, out of the corner of your eye, you watched him stroke your insides, your chest rising and falling with pained, struggling breaths. A broken cry was ripped from your lungs as he widened the wound, pushing in his second finger and tearing more of your muscle tissue. He regarded all of his actions with a kind of morbid fascination, taking sick pleasure in the way his human plaything whimpered and writhed under his hand.

 

“Perhaps you’d like to try running again? Too bad I already crippled your legs. I’d love to have another moving target.”

 

His fingers were bloody when he removed them from your shoulder and Frieza made a show of examining them, allowing stray drops to fall with soft thumps onto the metal floor, before presenting them to you. The grip on your chin changed, his thumb pushing between your lips and forcing your jaw open. Then, his reddened digits were in your mouth, smearing your own gore over your tongue. Its heavy, metallic taste nearly made you gag but he wouldn’t let you spit it out. Instead he grinned sadistically as he forced you to suck his fingers clean. 

 

“But then again, I don’t think you really want to escape me, do you, my pet?”

 

Eyes half lidded and your face flushed, you moaned weakly when he drew his fingers from your mouth, a string of drool connecting them for a second before snapping. Your whole body burned with pain as you beheld Frieza’s cruel expression, every inch of your skin on fire. 

 

“Beg.” The Icejin said, the order evident in his harsh tone. “I know what you want, but I want to hear you begging for me. So go ahead, show me how desperate you are to satisfy me.”

 

“Please…” You gasped out with hardly a moment’s hesitation, your voice raspy from the wounds your body had endured. “Whatever you want… Please, my Lord, use me…” 

 

Frieza let out a shuddering growl, his breath coming out in pants as you pressed your mouth to his erection, eagerly mouthing over where his hardness distended the black fabric of his shorts. He gripped your mangled shoulder with one hand, making you let out a pained groan as he pushed you off. The other hand slowly pulled down his meagre clothing, revealing more of the pink skin underneath. Thick and hard, the Arcosian’s cock stood erect out of its sheath, no longer confined by cloth and you parted your lips to allow him access. He slowly ran his hand along its length, revelling in the needy whimpers that you made as he further denied you what you so desperately desired.

 

“Pretending to run away from me so that I would take away the use of your legs. It makes me wonder how far you’ll go for that feeling of helplessness you crave so badly.” The hand that had been on your shoulder found its way into your hair, tangling with the blood matted strands and yanking your head down onto Frieza’s shaft. 

 

“Now, just how far can I push you until you beg for me to stop instead of for more…?”

 

*****

“You were in there a while, are you fit to return to your duties?” Frieza asked, his tone unconcerned but his eyes fixed on your face, looking for any sign of lingering damage. “You didn’t use our safe word so I went much further than I normally would.”

 

You stepped out from inside the healing tank, Frieza’s abrupt question the first thing you heard after a good two hours of silence while you recovered from the various injuries he had inflicted upon you. Taking a look at your newly healed skin, you carefully rubbed the spots that had previously been full of weeping holes and took a few cautious steps, putting your whole weight on your feet. No wounds, no sudden twinges of pain; the tank had done its job marvellously. 

 

“Well, I can walk again, Sir, so I’d say yes.” 

 

“Good. I’d rather not be the cause of your early retirement.” 

 

A smile pulled at the corner of your mouth. 

 

That was probably the closest you would ever get to ‘I’d hate to lose you’.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahaha end me im gross


End file.
